Un hombre del pasado
by Orcrist1974
Summary: Una historia que yo tenía en mente hace unos años, durante la época de las películas del Señor de los Anillos que fue cuando yo leí la trilogía de Tolkien. Aquí escribí algo de ella de una manera muy sintetizada, poco novelizada, y la iré continuando así pues yo creo que está historia tendrá un estilo distinto a mis otras historias :) Hagan follow, tengo muchos fics a la vez
1. Chapter 1

_Un hombre del pasado_

**Capítulo I**

Yo vivía con recuerdos en mi mente que no sabía si eran reales o no: ese hombre, el hombre de mi vida: Él murió. Pero ¿Fue real? Lo sentía demasiado real, eran recuerdos que vivían en mi mente tan frescos que parecían haber ocurrido hacía poco, pero admitir que todo eso existió era confirmar que estaba loca.

Faramir era su nombre, murió en batalla y su hermano Boromir fue quien me llevó la noticia una triste tarde lluviosa, allá a la casa en Ithilien donde vivíamos juntos. Lo recordaba muy bien, ese día, las sensaciones, los olores, y todo el dolor. Pero ¿Fue real?.

Faramir, hijo menor de Finduilas y Denethor II, sufrió mucho por ser el segundo hijo del Señor de Gondor, porque al morir su madre Denethor se ensombreció y renegó mucho de él por ser tan parecido a la esposa que tanto amó. Ante un hermano mayor y fuerte en la batalla, Faramir era discriminado y estaba relegado a ese segundo lugar por no ser el heredero primogénito y no poseer las cualidades de su hermano Boromir. Pero Faramir sí poseía muchas cualidades, una nobleza única pues la sangre de Númenor corría casi pura por sus venas, tenía un corazón incorruptible y otras cosas que su padre.

Cuando yo llegué a aquel mundo era una extraña y moriría si no fuera por él que me amó desde el primer momento con ese corazón lleno de bondad y humildad. Yo no sabía dónde estaba, qué mundo, qué país y qué ciudad era ésa. Era aterrador, habían muchas guerras y monstruos horribles, y las mujeres y hombres tenían cada uno su lugar específico y en ninguno me encontraba yo… Era sin duda una rareza y Faramir, el capitán que me encontró vagando por un bosque y me encarceló, fue amable como todo un caballero de ensueños, y se interesó muchísimo en mí cuando todos los demás querían matarme porque me tenía miedo y creían que yo era una hechicera, una criatura de Melkor.

Faramir tenía el don de ver más allá, de niño había estudiado junto con un mago llamado Gandalf, quien le había dado más amor y apoyo que su propio padre, y eso lo hizo ganarse el nombre de "Pupilo de mago". Él no se dejó llevar por el miedo a lo desconocido, ni por los prejuicios de la gente, él supo escucharme y me trató como un igual, no como hombre ni como capitán, pues él sabía lo que era ser un marginado y tenía la mente muy abierta y avanzada para su época.

* * *

El joven capitán de Gondor había encontrado a una mujer desconocida perdida en sus tierras, y aquella mujer era fascinante porque nunca antes había conocido nadie así excepto Gandalf. La mujer era una prueba viviente de que habían más misterios en el mundo que lo que las antiguas razas y sabios elfos podían saber, algo que él mismo había estado intuyendo desde hacía mucho tiempo pero que no lograba comprobar. Faramir la salvó de la muerte y la protegió, y entabló una amistad con ella y juntos aprendieron cosas fascinantes: él sobre un mundo extraño lleno de "tecnología y ciencia" y ella sobre un mundo mágico que aún era insondable. Y el amor nació, la extranjera le había dado lo que nunca tuvo: amor, y por eso valía la pena luchar. Faramir creyó que sería al fin feliz, su amiga estaba aprendiendo todo de su país y las artes en la guerra, enamorándolo aún más, hasta que Denethor II, hijo de Ecthelion, viendo a la extranjera convertirse en una soldado de Gondor digna y única, la quiso para su hermano que recién había enviudado y debía casarse otra vez.

* * *

Boromir amó mucho a su esposa pero empezó a interesarse en mí en medio de su dolor, y ante eso yo no tenía manera de escapar. Me había convertido en una mujer de Gondor por Faramir, para ser parte de aquel nuevo mundo al que había sido arrojada, y ahora me había tendido el destino esa trampa.

Desolado, Faramir tampoco tenía opción, pero decide romper todas las reglas y rescatarme. Esa noche asustada lo vi llegar furtivamente y me secuestra del castillo de Minas Tirith días antes de la boda para llevarme con él en una travesía peligrosa y llena de orcos enemigos de hombres, elfos y enanos, que él debía enfrentar. Pero todo eso lo enfrentamos los dos con valor para poder ser felices juntos.

Nunca antes Faramir había desafiado tantas cosas, lo hizo por amor y para proteger a la mujer que lo amaba.

Ocultos nos casamos en Bree y allí en una cálida y pintoresca posada al fin somos felices y viviríamos en Bree ocultos del Señor de Gondor.

Pero Boromir nos encuentra un día y ya casados, así que él lo acepta -porque en realidad Boromir era bueno de corazón- y convence a su padre que acepte el matrimonio y deje a Faramir vivir en paz.

Denethor ante todas las hazañas de su desdichado hijo menor reconoce su error y queriendo redimirse le otorga el principado de Ithilien y allí nos mudamos los dos, a los encantadores jardines de Ithilien, donde vivimos el amor más hermoso.

Hasta que llegó la guerra contra los balrogs más terribles de Melkor que amenazaban Gondor… y mi Faramir es arrebatado de mis brazos...

Nunca me recuperé. Faramir poblaba todos mis sueños, reales o irreales.

* * *

¿Fue Faramir un sueño? ¿Lo que vivimos fue una realidad o fue un sueño? Yo lo sentí real y aún percibo su olor y todas las sensaciones de aquellas tierras. Después de su muerte no supe de mí y aquí estaba en Caracas del siglo XXI otra vez, y no supe si había viajado a aquel mundo, y si aquel mundo existía, o si por el contrario, era éste el irreal. Pero no quería volver a la Tierra Media porque allá Faramir estaba muerto y a mí no me quedaba otra cosa que casarme con su hermano Boromir.

No, no quería a otro hombre de ninguna manera, yo ya había tenido el amor de mi vida: Faramir de la Tierra Media, donde quiera que hubiera existido.

Una noche mi corazón se paralizó cuando estando en un hotel citadino de paso, veo a un hombre cruzar el lobby, extranjero y de elegante porte... mi corazón dio un vuelco ¡Era igual a Faramir! Pero su cabello rubio estaba corto y en vez del uniforme Gondoriano de batalla o aquellas ropas medievales, él estaba vestido de elegante traje casual oscuro, muy Europeo... pero aquel hombre me impactó porque era mi Faramir en la realidad, en este mundo, en esta época ¿Cómo era posible que yo hubiera soñado con un hombre que existía en la realidad?

Ahora estaba más confundida que antes.

Aquel hombre pasó y se perdió por las escaleras. Y no creí que pasara de allí y yo no hice nada pues debía irme del hotel esa noche; aquel misterioso extranjero tenía su vida y yo nunca más lo volvería a ver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Salí del hotel tan apresurada y embrutecida que tropecé con la gente que estaba en mi camino. Me detuve y pensé, pensé en volver a entrar y buscarlo, verlo otra vez y despejar las sombras que me agobiaban.

No debía tener miedo pero estaba aterrada, y no tenía razón alguna para estarlo.

Pero regresé y enfrentaría mis demonios.

* * *

El hombre de cabellos rojizos no estaba por ninguna parte, me paseé por el hotel como si nada de lo que me rodeaba me perteneciera, como si yo fuera un fantasma en medio de los vivos.

Desistí de mi empeño y regresaría a mi casa, y me olvidaría de eso enfocándome en el trabajo, en mis problemas cotidianos. Y eso creía yo hasta que al día siguiente volví al hotel, como era traductora y trabajaba para conferencias allí me agarré de esa escusa para ir allá. Pero mi objetivo era otro.

Una tercera noche volví otra vez, y una cuarta noche, y no era más que un alma perdida vagando por un mundo irreal. Y esa alma perdida a punto de marcharse lo encuentra, y el hombre misterioso me encuentra a mí. Estaba sentado en el restaurant-bar del lobby, con una botella de vino y una copa a medio tomar, y yo cruzaba por las puertas de vidrio en ese momento, invisible para todo el mundo.

No creí nunca que iba a notarme, no creí que yo pudiera existir para él… pero su mirada se encontró con la mía y fue como un rayo que caía sobre nosotros. Impresionados, los ojos azules del hombre reaccionaron de tal manera que me sentí mal.

Perturbado lo vi moverse inquieto en su silla, y yo me aparté de la puerta del restaurant muy incómoda por la desagradable sensación que había causado en el extranjero. Humillada quise llorar, debía ser lo suficientemente horrible o desagradable como para que él me viera así.

Pero no podía irme, no vi la razón para marcharme, y dando vueltas me quedé por los pasillos de tiendas que daban a la entrada del restaurant-bar, en medio de gente que iba y venía distraída. Inquieta tenía miedo de cruzar por las puertas del restaurant, y ése era el único camino que debía tomar para salir.

"Qué tontería" pensaba una y otra vez. Debía ser que él me recordaba a algún actor, o tal vez era un actor de alguna película y por eso lo conocía. Tal vez había tenido todo ese sueño en la Tierra Media con ese actor y eso era todo.

Tonta yo, estaba dudando de mis facultades mentales ya.

Me decidí acercarme al restaurant y dar vueltas por allí. Parada me quedé tratando de verlo otra vez pero su mesa estaba vacía, con la botella y la copa todavía allí esperando que alguien se ocupara de ellas.

La música de piano sonaba al fondo y ya no había casi gente en el local, y suspiré hipnotizada por las suaves melodías y me sentí más relajada.

Pero ya no volvería a andármelas de espía en ese hotel, el jueguito se acabó así que recuperé la compostura, di la media vuelta y me alejé.

En la recepción me detuve para despedirme de las empleadas, a las que ya conocía por mis frecuentes visitas y reuniones allí, como si todo estuviera muy normal. Pero no estaba nada normal pues desde aquel día ese hotel y esa ciudad eran irreales para mí.

-Buenas noches- una voz saludó en inglés y al notar al hombre que estaba allí a mi lado me quedé sin aire. El hombre pelirrojo del bar y objetivo de mi obsesión las últimas noches estaba allí saludándome. Por supuesto hablaba inglés pero como yo era traductora de inglés debía entenderlo perfectamente, pero en aquel momento se me olvidó incluso que "Good evening" significaba buenas noches…

"Dios mío, Dios mío" exclamaban mis entrañas, era Faramir sin duda alguna.

El extranjero me observaba con una expresión que no podía distinguir si era horror o fascinación. Estaba notoriamente agitado, pero esas cosas ellos las disimulaban muy bien. No olvidaba lo mucho que me intimidaba esa reacción de él pues me sentía como un extraterrestre.

-Hola (Hi)- saludé con cortesía, acordándome del inglés al fin, y sin decir más me fui. Esa fue la manera en que reaccioné. Pero antes de que yo avanzara dos pasos el extranjero me dice en inglés:

-¿Te conozco?-

Entonces no pude moverme más, y giré la cabeza lentamente hacia él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Me acerqué lentamente al mostrador de la recepción, enfrentando al fantasma de Faramir allí parado frente a mí.

-Disculpe- pronuncié apenas y la escasa gente que aún quedaba por el hotel había desaparecido por completo para nosotros. Éramos él y yo nada más.

-Yo te conozco- susurró el desconocido. Estaba vestido con un traje negro de corbata plateada sobre una limpia camisa blanca. Su cabello con resplandor rojizo y muy corto estaba bien peinado y era muy buenmozo.

-No, creo que se equivoca- le dije y paralizada no podía moverme de allí.

El hombre y yo nos quedamos con la mirada fija, clavadas una sobre la otra, y eso era intimidante, no sabíamos qué hablar así que yo incómoda quise despedirme y marcharme con cortesía.

-Yo te conozco- fue lo que dijo el hombre del traje negro, otra vez.

Me puse nerviosa así que en vez de disculparme e insistir en que se equivocaba solté torpemente:

-No… es imposible-

Sin duda esas palabras causaron un gran impacto en él y yo necesitaba marcharme de allí, pero él no me dejaba.

-Disculpe… pero- el hombre buscó conversación otra vez- Yo... yo estoy buscando a una persona- decía con peculiar acento que yo identificaba como Australiano- Usted tal vez pueda ayudarme-

Era un extranjero perdido, que necesitaba ayuda de alguien del lugar que hablara español ¡Eso era todo! me decía yo tratando de comportarme normal. Yo era traductora y seguramente las muchachas de la recepción le habían informado de mí.

No había razón alguna para yo huir de aquel hombre.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- dije muy profesionalmente acercándome un poco más.

Hubo un silencio corto pero intenso, luego él habló para tormento de mi alma:

-¿Conoce usted a alguien llamado Faramir?- pronunció aquella voz exaltada, como si tratara de ocultar algo.

Negué con la cabeza tontamente y no me salían las palabras pero luego mi cerebro reaccionó y mis labios hablaron por sí solos:

-No puede ser ¿Cómo lo conoces? ¿Quién eres?- y al hablar aquello el dolor de mi corazón afloró indeteniblemente, recordando la última sonrisa de mi esposo muerto en otra época y la tarde lluviosa en que Boromir se apareció en mi puerta.

-Soy David- se presentó el desconocido al fin- Necesito hablar con usted, por favor-

Yo no aceptaba esa realidad y no pronunciaba palabra, no podía. El dolor me embargó y luchaba contra unas lágrimas traicioneras, porque estaba reviviendo el momento de la muerte de mi amado Faramir.

David había notado mi consternación y se preocupa, pero no se atrevía a acercarse a mí.

-Yo te conozco y tú me conoces-.

Ni él ni yo podíamos disimular más indiferencia o que no nos conocíamos: Una lágrima me delató. Aquel encuentro en el hotel fue en realidad un reencuentro.

* * *

Sin hablar más al respecto, los dos comenzamos a caminar hacia un lugar más solitario, a la zona de la piscina de hecho, atrás del restaurant, y allí fue donde llegamos a parar.

Era un sitio abierto al aire frío de la noche rodeado de palmeras, y allí en las sillas del lugar me invitó a sentarme.

-Por favor… dime que me conoces- decía David con rostro honesto. No podía ver nada malo en él.

-No puedes ser tú- había tocado una fibra muy sensible en mí y no podría hablar de eso con elocuencia- Tú estás muerto-

David me miró confundido y me hizo esperar por la crucial respuesta.

-Yo… no sé- respondió.

Enseguida me paré de la silla y me alejé de él:

-No quiero saber más de esto, tú estás muerto- le espeté atemorizada sin razón.

-Por favor…- David tuvo intensión de no dejarme ir.

-No se acerque…- retrocedí bruscamente y ante mis reacciones él me dejó ir.

* * *

No me atrevía a mirar hacia atrás mientras dejaba la zona de la piscina apresuradamente y no me detuve hasta llegar al lobby donde al menos había gente y sonidos de teléfono y bocinas de autos.

Temiendo que un brazo me sostuviera casi corrí hacia la puerta pero una de las muchachas de la recepción me llamó. Volteé la mirada hacia atrás lentamente muy asustada como si esperara verlo allí parado a un paso detrás de mí, pero no…. No estaba.

Respiré.

-Señorita, un recado- me dijo la recepcionista y no dudé en acercarme: Me entregó una nota escrita en una de las tarjetas del hotel.

La tomé y salí por las puertas de vidrio hacia la noche, y antes de tomar el taxi que me llevaría a casa le eché una mirada a la nota esperando leer algo referente a la próxima conferencia que me tocaba.

Encontré una caligrafía fina en tinta roja con un mensaje con un teléfono…

"Princesa de Ithilien:

Ayúdeme a entender mi vida.

0426-8765412.

Faramir"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

_"Ayúdeme a entender mi vida"_

Mis ojos permanecían abiertos y aquella habitación me era desconocida.

Era mi casa, mi austero y pequeño apartamento donde vivía como una extranjera en mi propio país. Me era desconocido ahora, mi cuerpo estaba allí pero mi mente se había desprendido de mi realidad.

Sentía que estaba en la casa de Ithilien, otra vez, oía las caídas de agua y el canto de los pájaros de la Tierra Media. Sí, a pesar de que era de noche oía a los pájaros.

No sé cuándo me dormí, pero debió ser un sueño, porque volví a ver a toda la gente que vivió con nosotros una vez, los soldados, las mujeres del servicio, los niños que correteaban por lo patios floridos. Eran los hijos de los soldados y amigos de la corte que daban mucha alegría al palacio.

Yo estaba con mi vestido azul celeste que él me regaló y él vestía del mismo color. Lo veía parado frente a mí con su cándida sonrisa… pero nada, no pasaba más nada. Era un sueño, Faramir y yo estábamos allí frente a los jardines de Ithilien, uno frente al otro y ni una palabra salió, sólo sonrisas.

No podía hacer nada, era como estar ausente.

Entonces no lo vi más, todo se desvanecía, el canto de los pájaros, la risa de los niños, el sol y el olor de las flores... se desvanecía.

Mi apartamento era lúgubre y triste. Apenas tenía dinero para pagar los servicios. Unos pocos muebles viejos más una soledad inmensa me decía que no debía estar allí, que ése no era mi mundo.

Al fin me levantaba y para no cocinar simplemente tomé como desayuno unos mendrugos de pan viejos, y una taza de café olvidada se quedó sobre la mesa sin probar.

En realidad ahora no le encontraba sentido a mi vida. ¿Cuál era mi realidad? Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de que nada tenía sentido, no sabía cuál era mi pasado.

No quería volver a ver a David nunca más, ese hombre había llegado para revolver un misterio y hacerme sentir que yo vivía en un engaño. Ahora todo se había vuelto patas para arriba.

Un dolor inexplicable había regresado. Algo que mi mente de alguna manera había intentado bloquear desde siempre.

El timbre del teléfono me sobresaltó, alguien me llamaba. A la final ni me acordaba quién, sólo hablé y hablé como una autómata hasta que al fin pude cerrar el teléfono.

Nuevamente vuelve a sonar:

-¿Hola?-

Nada.

Pensé que era otra vez el tipo del taller con quien se suponía que había hablado, pero no se oía nada del otro lado de la línea como la vez anterior. Nada.

Cerré y me quedé sentada en el sillón con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Parece que las cosas de otra vida estaban volviendo a mí como un torrente desde que tuve ese encuentro con David en el hotel. Ahora se colaban en mi realidad muchas cosas y mucha gente que creí eran sólo sueños. Pero ahora recordaba más. Recordaba la noche en que Boromir esperaba casarse conmigo, su traje lo podía visualizar como si estuviera viéndolo frente a mí: elegante, hermoso con el Árbol Blanco de Gondor reluciente en el pecho, con una capa que le llegaba hasta el piso y la espada brillando del cinto ¿Qué había sido de Boromir? ¿Estaría vivo?

Era un hombre muy bien parecido, pero muy sufrido. Siento que le rompí el corazón, deseaba que hubiera encontrado un nuevo amor y fuera feliz.

Y el viejo Senescal... Nunca supe si el verdadero rey de Gondor había regresado, como decían las leyendas. Pero parecía que nunca iba a llegar. A Denethor II no le quedaba más que esperar.

La tarjeta con el número de teléfono me tentaba, estaba allí al alcance de mi mano...

Pero no lo soportaba, ese número me estaba llamando, como si me dijera "Es hora de regresar a tu vida"

Pero no podía seguir alimentado esa demente alucinación. Debía deshacerme de ese número o mi cordura mental terminaría.

Tomé la tarjeta y quise botarla, pero mis dedos se aferraron a ella... Desearía que de verdad esa tarjeta me llevara a mi vida, la que yo creía una fantasía.

Si era verdad que él estaba vivo.

Había mucha gente que quería volver a ver, estaban los hobbits que eran muy amigos de Faramir, y estaba Gandalf también.

Recordaba al mago, a quien después de nuestra huída encontramos en Bree. De hecho durante nuestra Luna de Miel en Bree conocimos muchas personas interesantes. Un hobbit llamado Frodo y sus amigos, Legolas el príncipe del Bosque Negro, los reyes del reino enano de Erebor, Thorin y Belladonna. Tanta gente. Los recordaba ¿De dónde salía todo aquello?

Estaba como hipnotizada, la tarjeta colgaba de mi mano y casi se cae al piso. Reaccionado me levanté de la silla y casi sin pensarlo abrí la gaveta del armario y deje ahí el pedazo de papel.

Me olvidé de ella, y no sabría más de David.

* * *

Fue una noche que salí de mi apartamento y la ciudad parecía no tener un alma viva en sus calles. Nunca había sentido algo tan paranormal.

La neblina se posaba sobre la acera y parecía que navegaba sobre un mar de nubes. Respiré hondo y en ese momento quise tener la compañía de David, porque creía que él podía ser la única persona en el mundo con la que podía hablar.

Necesitaba encontrar respuestas y todo lo que me había pasado esos últimos días me decía que David era mi única salida.

No sé qué hacía allí parada pero mis pies se pegaron al piso.

Al cruzar la calle se apareció un hombre y pestañeé incrédula. Estaba teniendo alucinaciones otra vez.

No, era David, y estaba allí frente a mí. Había encontrado donde vivía.

* * *

_Nota: Lo de los reyes de Erebor es una realidad de mis fics relativos a "La Hobbit y el rey Enano", es muy probable que se represente en todos mis fics de la Tierra Media la misma realidad :)_


End file.
